


Ensnared

by Stray_Lilly



Series: Surrender [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Broken Hearts, Exploring feelings, Fingering, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Possible emotional manipulation but I'll let you decide for yourself, Rough Sex, The tiniest bit of Jeongho, Unresolved Feelings, Unsafe Sex, catching feelings, first time anal sex, sex in a public place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stray_Lilly/pseuds/Stray_Lilly
Summary: It was just sex, Changbin had to remind himself constantly, pushing down on the feelings that he'd kept hidden for years. For Jisung it would just be sex, but for Changbin? It would always be a whole lot more than that. Not that he could ever tell Jisung any of that.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Series: Surrender [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612513
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Ensnared

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 💓 Please read the previous parts of the series before reading this one or it might not make sense 💖

Changbin opened the door to find Jisung already stepping beyond the threshold, luggage in tow. "Damn roof is leaking again," Jisung muttered, wheeling his suitcase down the foyer and into the living room.

Changbin followed behind him, slightly perplexed. "Didn't you just have it fixed?"

"Yeah, and I'll be using a different contractor this time." 

"Make yourself at home, I guess," Changbin snorted, knowing very well that Jisung wouldn't wait for his permission. His best friend had already flopped onto the couch, the TV remote in hand as he flipped through channels. 

"Changbin?"

Changbin stopped in the archway separating the living room from the hallway, his hand resting on the suitcase – Jisung obviously planned on staying a while. "Yeah?"

A tuft of dark hair and darker eyes peered at him from around the couch. "You're leaving my stuff in your room... right?" 

Oh. He knew what Jisung was really asking. And in all honesty, he'd been about to set up the guest bedroom for Jisung. If they slept in the same bed, Changbin wouldn't be able to delay the inevitable anymore. 

It had been a whole month since his best friend approached him with a request.

_ "You’re saying you want to be exclusive... Sexually exclusive?”  _

_ “Yeah, just you and I.” _

It was just sex, Changbin had to remind himself constantly, pushing down on the feelings that he'd kept hidden for years. For Jisung it would just be sex, but for Changbin? It would always be a whole lot more than that. Not that he could ever tell Jisung any of that. This little arrangement of theirs was already pushing the boundaries of their friendship and he wasn't going to lose his best friend because he couldn't keep a cap on his feelings. The problem was... They hadn't gone all the way yet. Because Changbin was a coward. And he was selfish. He knew that once he'd given Jisung everything he had to offer, once Jisung had whatever experience he sought, their arrangement would end. 

"Binnie?"

Changbin snapped out of his thoughts and forced a smile. "Yeah, my room. You can sleep in my room."

It was Jisung who later brought it up again. He had a leg slung over Changbin's lap, a bowl of popcorn being passed between them. "So now that I'm here, are we going to fuck?" Changbin paused mid-chew, contemplating how to dodge the question. "I mean, I know we've been taking it slow for my sake." Changbin stared at the TV as if the wedding cake on screen was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen. He couldn't look Jisung in the eye. He was selfish, so selfish. "I just think it's time, you know?"

He allowed a nod, eyes flickering to Jisung's face and back to the TV. "Sure."

"So tonight then?"

Tonight? Changbin's heart began to thunder against his chest. Tonight, and then what? And then this was over? No, he could be a little selfish just a little longer. "Not tonight," he attempted to look sorry about it, offering Jisung a grimace. "I - I made plans," he lied. "I don't think I can cancel."

"Oh?" Jisung straightened, his eyes wide. "With who?" 

Changbin would have stopped to question the intrusiveness of the question, but this was Jisung, and Changbin had never minded him asking those kinds of questions. So Changbin, like the idiot he was, blurted out the first name that came to mind. "Minho." 

Minho's name had been on the tip of his tongue for a while, because Changbin thought about the man more than he was comfortable with. It was strange, missing Minho. He hadn't really realized how much he'd looked forward to their conversations, to spending time with the man whether it was just having a drink and ranting about work, or piled on top of a mountain of blankets on Minho's living room floor while they watched old movies. And he hadn't spoken to Minho since that day, the day Changbin told him that he was ending their arrangement, that they would just be friends, that he was now sexually exclusive with Jisung. Minho had walked out, visibly upset, and Changbin hadn't even worked up the courage to pick up the phone and apologise to him – not for ending things, but for saying a whole lot of shit that he regretted immediately after Minho had walked out. A whole month and neither of them had reached out to the other. 

"I haven't seen him in a while," Jisung remarked, stealing a sip of Changbin's soda. "He doesn't even hang out with us on Fridays anymore. He's probably busy with work." After college, it became something of a tradition with their group of friends, hanging out at Hyunjin's place every Friday night. Minho had been noticeably absent over the past few weeks.

"I'll go with you then. To see Minho, I mean," Jisung smiled. 

Yeah, Changbin had really fucked himself over with that lie. And after two whole episodes of watching amateur bakers hone their craft, the nausea swirling in his gut compelled him to excuse himself to make a phone call. It was a work related call, he'd lied again, mumbling about ledgers and accounts. In the confines of his room, his finger hovered over Minho's name in his contact list, and after ten agonizing minutes he grew the balls to make the call. He hated using Minho like this and would have hung up if Minho hadn't answered on the third ring. "Changbin."

Changbin tried to decipher his tone, but he'd never really learned to read Minho very well. Or rather, Minho didn't make it easy to read him. "Are you busy?"

"Just got off work."

And that didn't really answer the question, but Changbin asked anyway, "Are you free tonight?" Now there was an audible gulp from Minho and a soft sigh. Before he could answer, Changbin added, "We could meet for drinks or just... anything. Whatever you want."

A too-long pause followed by another sigh. "Sure." 

"Cool.” But Changbin's shoulders hadn’t relaxed, nerves still eating at him.  _ Don’t be a coward _ , he chided himself, and blurted, "Jisung and I will see you later then."

The sound of something clanging – a dropped spoon maybe – had Changbin wincing and holding the phone further from his ear. He almost didn't catch Minho's, "Okay, I'll text you later," before the line went dead. 

Changbin was an asshole. He wished he could punch himself.

Of course Minho had asked to meet at this place, where he and Changbin had last met, when Changbin had ended things between them. Changbin found himself hanging his head as he walked alongside Jisung, ashamed of his last encounter with Minho. He'd said things he didn't mean. Hurtful things. Things he still hadn't apologised for.

Minho hadn't arrived at the diner yet so they slid into one of the booths, ordering two glasses of water to keep themselves busy. It warmed Changbin to see how clingy Jisung had become in public recently. He laid his head against Changbin's shoulder as his wide eyes scanned the diner. It brought a smile to Changbin’s face, even as he reminded himself that this wasn't going to last much longer. He shouldn't get used to this.

“Hi.”

Changbin straightened when Minho slid in opposite them. And before he could even muster a greeting, Jisung spoke first. “Hope you don’t mind me tagging along,” he grinned. “It’s been so long since we’ve all done anything together.”

Minho nodded, “It’s…” his eyes flickered from Changbin to Jisung. “It’s great to see you both.” But his tone indicated the opposite. He scanned the menu in front of him, so Changbin did the same.

Jisung, still clinging to Changbin’s arm, left his menu untouched and seemed content to watch Minho peruse the diner’s offerings. “Do you know what you’re having?” Changbin asked Jisung, closing his own menu.

The corner of Jisung’s lips lifted and he leaned in to whisper in Changbin’s ear, “You already know what I want.” And a hand suggestively slid down to Changbin’s thigh.

Changbin inhaled, lifting his gaze and catching Minho’s eye before quickly turning back to Jisung. “I’ll order for both of us then.”

In response, Jisung slid his hand up a little higher, coming to rest tucked between Changbin's thighs. Jisung’s hand now rested on his upper thigh, fingers tucked between his legs, with Jisung's pinkie finger stroking up, just a very soft and discreet touch to his sensitive manhood. Although it was hidden by the table, when Changbin glanced down to Jisung's hand, he also saw the engorged arousal pressing needfully against his trousers. Someone could see that. He was erect in  _ public _ . This wasn’t some strip club where hard-ons were common. This was just some local diner filled with average people. He would be publicly humiliated if these people saw him with an erection. The fear of that disgrace made all of his nerves come alive, suddenly hyper-aware of every noise and light and smell, as well as those clandestine touches from Jisung's pinkie.  _ One _ finger was making him shiver.

He hunched over the table, shielding his crotch from view when the waitress took their order. And when she left, Jisung continued his ministrations. Jisung's hand suddenly slid upward, stroking over the erection in his pants. His words choked before they could be uttered, and Jisung hid his smirk behind a hand. He stroked down and then carefully stroked back up. Changbin’s back formed a slight arch and he exhaled slowly. 

“So Minho,” Jisung cleared his throat, “is life treating you well?” He deftly undid the two buttons on Changbin’s pants, his fingers slowly pulling down the zipper. Fuck. 

Changbin wouldn’t dare meet Minho’s eyes now. There was no way Minho didn’t know what was happening just beneath the table.

“Life is fine.”

His cold fingers were inside Changbin's underwear, and he felt that rough hand every time Jisung stroked down. Fingers firmly gripped him, tugging and eliciting a moan that Changbin failed to hold back. And that didn’t go down with Minho so well.

“I don’t know why you wanted me here,” Minho set his glass of water down with a force that drew concerned stares from the other diners, “but if it’s just to watch your little pornographic show, I’m not fucking impressed.” He began to slide out of the booth.

“Minho—” Changbin started after him until he realized Jisung still had a hand wrapped around his dick.

“Go to hell,” Minho seethed, heading for the doors. “Especially you, Jisung.”

Startled at the venomous words directed towards Jisung, Changbin shook his head. He gently slipped Jisung’s hand out of his pants. “I should go after him.” But Jisung pursed his lips and looked him with wide eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“Are you angry at me?”

“Angry?” Changbin shook his head, taken aback. He cupped Jisung’s face, “No, not at all. You didn’t mean to upset him. You were just having a little fun. Of course I’m not angry.” Jisung leaned in close and placed a kiss on his neck that had him growing warmer than he’d felt with a hand around his dick. He took a second to compose himself. “But I do need to go after Minho,” he said. “I’ll feel bad if I don’t.”

Jisung nodded, a smile forming on his lips. “Of course. I understand. Let me come with you.”

Changbin searched for Minho’s car, frowning when he failed to spot the red Volvo. “I think he left already.”

Jisung hummed and shook his head, tugging on Changbin’s sleeve excitedly. “He’s right there.” He pointed to a sleek silver car, the front door open, allowing a view of the two men inside. Minho was halfway out of his seat, almost in the other man’s lap as they kissed desperately, untamed. Jisung clicked his tongue, “See, he’s more than fine.”

The image of Minho crawling into some stranger’s lap made Changbin burn with something stronger than envy, something he couldn’t quite name. And so when Jisung crawled into bed beside him later that night and began rutting against Changbin’s thigh, whining, “I need you inside me,” Changbin was more than happy to agree. Maybe holding back from Jisung for so long had been messing with his brain. Maybe it was time to give in.

Or maybe not, he realized as he hovered over Jisung. He’d already lost Minho. He didn’t want to lose Jisung. But why was he even thinking about  _ Minho _ ? Fuck. He closed his eyes in frustration.

“You’re not gonna do it, are you?” Jisung sounded pissed. “You’re never gonna do it. Get off me.”

Changbin rolled onto his back, angry at himself. He kept screwing things up. “Sung, I really want to—”

“Yeah, you said that before,” Jisung muttered, slipping out of bed. “I’m leaving.”

“What?” Changbin shot up, eyes flaring wide. “Please, Sung. You don’t have to leave.”

“See you around.”

“Hyunjin?”

Changbin’s eyes were slits, exhaustion still forcing his eyelids to droop. He was sure that the tall vision of blonde was his friend. Come to think of it, he could be mistaken. For all he knew it could be the FedEx guy, but Changbin couldn’t remember whether he’d ordered anything online recently. 

“You look like shit.”

Yep, Hyunjin. He stepped aside for the blonde to enter his apartment and shut the door weakly. “Help yourself to whatever,” he muttered. “I’m going back to bed.”

“Nah, sit your stinking ass down,” Hyunjin steered him towards the living room, just about shoving him into an armchair. He couldn’t even muster some kind of retort – he knew his ass was stinking. He’d come home from work yesterday afternoon and hadn’t showered before he collapsed onto the bed. 

“What’s the time?” he asked, pulling his knees up to his chest and resting his chin on top of them. 

“Just after two,” Hyunjin took a short walk around the periphery of the living room, probably looking for signs that Changbin needed help. An eternal fixer is what Hyunjin was. And honestly, Changbin could do with a few internal repairs; he just wasn’t sure it was possible.

From the daylight streaming in Changbin assumed that he meant two in the afternoon. Yikes. He’d slept for nearly twenty hours. He could sleep a little more too, but it was time to admit that he was the kind of tired that had nothing to do with sleep. He’d slept enough but he was just so… tired.

He watched the back of Hyunjin as he disappeared into the kitchen and finally attempted to open his eyes fully when he heard the clinking of glass. Hyunjin returned with a burger and fries that Changbin hadn’t realized he’d brought in. Ah, was he really so fucked up that he hadn’t recognized the smell of barbeque sauce and chili-cheese fries? 

“I suggest you start with this,” Hyunjin handed him a plastic cup of iced-coffee and took a seat in the adjacent armchair. Changbin took his suggestion and nearly choked. For a few seconds, he held the liquid in his mouth, ultimately deciding that it was safe to drink. He arched an eyebrow at Hyunjin who shrugged, “I may have added a dash of bourbon. Figured you needed it.”

Changbin only took another sip in response. And then another.

“You do realize that we haven’t hung out in two weeks?”

He paled at the question, fumbling for an excuse. “I – I was just…” He really didn’t have an excuse except for the truth, which was embarrassing. He’d been leaving Hyunjin’s texts on read, and avoided answering his calls. He’d missed game nights at his place, and movie nights, and lunches and dinners and well, everything.

And Hyunjin wasn’t one to beat around the bush. “You avoiding Minho or Jisung or both of them? I mean, if I were you I’d be avoiding both.”

Changbin swallowed a bite of his burger, suddenly tasting cardboard where he’d been enjoying meaty goodness just a moment ago. “How’d you find out?” The real question was, how much did Hyunjin find out? Just knowing that there was someone out there who knew the source of his shame made Changbin feel sick.

Hyunjin sighed dramatically and fixed his eyes on the TV – there was some Hallmark movie playing with a couple dancing in the snow, all lovey-dovey as the snow settled on their hair and not at all worried about their hair product coming off. “After you fucked up with Minho, he came to me. Told me some stuff,” his disapproving gaze settled on Changbin for a moment. “And after you fucked up with Jisung, he…” Hyunjin huffed out a laugh, “I guess he  _ literally _ started screaming about it over the phone.”

No longer hungry, Changbin set aside his half eaten burger and took another sip of the bourbon-laced coffee. “Did either of them tell you the specifics?”  _ Please say they didn’t _ .

Hyunjin shrugged, “The specifics? You mean how you ditched Minho for Jisung?” Changbin balked at that. “What made you think that the friends with benefits thing was going to work with Jisung when it obviously blew up in your face when you tried it with Minho?”

“It was working well with Minho!” Changbin argued, taking another swig of coffee. “Really well! But then Jisung… He needed me.”

“Uh-huh,” Hyunjin didn’t sound all that convinced. “You know, Minho mentioned one thing that stuck with me.” And Changbin attempted to sink further into the armchair, wishing it would just swallow him whole. “You really told him that if he was so desperate for a fuck he should knock on  _ my _ door?”

Changbin flushed a deep shade of red, “I wasn’t thinking straight,” he mumbled. “I said stupid shit I didn’t mean.” Minho hadn’t taken it well when Changbin had broken the news, that he was ending their arrangement. And Changbin had grown defensive, saying those awful, awful things.

“And did you apologize yet?”

Changbin buried his face in his hands. That should have been answer enough. “No,” he admitted. In fact, he’d made everything worse when he and Jisung had met Minho at the diner.

“Thought so. What about Jisung?” Hyunjin probed, ripping the plastic cup from Changbin’s hand and taking a long sip. “You gonna work things out with him or you done?”

Changbin desperately wanted to say he was done. But it would be an obvious lie. “Jisung and I are still friends,” he said, more to himself than to Hyunjin. “He’s just really pissed off at me right now.”

The corner of Hyunjin’s lips lifted, “Because you strung his dick along for a few weeks when he could have been getting it from someone else.”

Changbin grimaced at Hyunjin’s choice of words but had to agree, although… “He was the one who insisted that he wanted it to be me. I mean, he knew that I wasn’t one hundred percent behind the idea.”

“And yet you agreed, and then got cold feet.”

Changbin flashed him a glare, “Whose side are you on here?” He really hated that both Minho and Jisung had confided in Hyunjin.

“I’m not taking sides. You’re all my friends. And if I see one of my friends being an asshole, there’s no way I’m not calling you out on it.”

“I guess I should thank you,” Changbin sighed. It wasn’t as if he didn’t want to work things out with Jisung. He just didn’t know how. He needed this push. “I’ll... work on it.”

“Great!” Hyunjin leapt to his feet and grinned. “I’ll let him know you’re coming tonight then. Movie night, remember?” 

Changbin groaned. After college, weekly Saturday clubbing nights had transformed into weekly Saturday movie nights. And although Hyunjin always claimed there would be a small circle of people invited, Changbin knew it meant that his house would be packed, with barely anyone watching the movie. Hyunjin used every excuse to turn any occasion into a party.

“I can’t,” he shook his head. “Minho—”

“Minho’s… preoccupied,” Hyunjin told him with a secretive smile. “He won’t be there tonight. But Jisung will.”

Changbin took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, “Fine.”

“So you’re never going to work things out with Minho?” Hyunjin asked as an afterthought.

“I’m not sure I can,” Changbin admitted with a wry smile. A month was a bit too late for an apology. And an apology definitely couldn’t fix whatever was broken between them. “Anyway, seems like he’s doing just fine.” That awful vision squirmed its way into Changbin’s mind again – Minho planting himself on that stranger’s lap.

“He did whatever you told him, you know,” Hyunjin said when Changbin walked him to the door. “Minho, I mean. He knocked on my door. And I think he  _ was _ desperate. Not just for a fuck, but for something… more.” Changbin looked away, guilt ripping through his chest. He refused to acknowledge what Hyunjin was implying about Minho. There was no way that Minho had actually developed feelings for him. It was laughable, really. “I would’ve helped him out, but I couldn’t do that. Because there’s uh…” he chewed on his lip. “There’s someone I’m interested in. And I don’t wanna fuck that up.”

Changbin started. “You – you’re interested in someone? Romantically?” Hyunjin had never shown any inclination to pursue a  _ relationship _ with anyone before. He’d even hooked up with Changbin at some point. Just a hookup though. 

Hyunjin smiled, “We’re just doing the friends thing for now, No benefits. But yeah, there’s someone.”

For some reason, that made Changbin feel a little lonelier than he’d felt two minutes ago.

"Where's Hyunjin?" Changbin had known there was something wrong the moment he’d pulled into Hyunjin’s driveway and saw no other cars. When he saw that the front door had been left open, he’d even considered calling the police. Until he saw Jisung in the foyer. 

Jisung took a seat on the couch, "Not here. Can you sit down with me, please?" He patted the space beside him.

"So – so it's just you and I?" Changbin scanned the living room as if he expected Hyunjin to pop up from behind one of the recliners and shout, "Gotcha!" He sat down, making sure to leave some space between them. "There's no one else here?"

Jisung lowered his eyes and nodded, "I asked Hyunjin to... To help me out." 

"To help you out with what?" Changbin asked cautiously. 

"This apology," Jisung lifted his gaze to look Changbin in the eye. "I feel like I've been forcing myself on you. I've been forcing myself on you since my birthday, haven't I?"

Changbin could only shake his head, feeling a surge of panic that Jisung would actually think something like that. "No," he said, still shaking his head when he reached for Jisung's hand. "No, Jisung. It's never been like that. You weren't forcing anything. I mean, I told you how much I wanted it. How much I want you…”

Jisung seemed doubtful as he looked down at their linked hands, and when he spoke his voice was small, pulling at Changbin's tangled heartstrings, "Then why don't you want me? Am I not attractive to you?" And when he looked Changbin in the eye, it was jarring to see the lack of confidence there. That overzealous confidence, that impenetrable ego was something that made Jisung who he was. But seeing him like this… Guilt began to corrode Changbin’s insides and he found himself shifting closer, putting an arm around the younger man.

"It's not you, Jisung. You  _ are _ attractive. And I  _ do _ want you."  _ But I also love you and it breaks me having your body but not your heart. _

Jisung leaned into him and sighed, his warm breath tickling Changbin's neck. "I know I'm inconveniencing you, that I can just find some random guy and get into bed with him. But I want this with you because I'm attracted to  _ you _ , Changbin. Not anyone else. I can't think of being touched by anyone else. Just you. And I don't know what that means, if it means anything at all. These feelings... I have a lot to figure out. I – I really don't want to burden you with that. All I know is that I want you."

Changbin's breath hitched at the implication behind those words, that Jisung may – just may – feel something for him. Warmth spread through every inch of his body, a sudden dizziness taking hold of him. "Just um – I need to—" he stumbled over his words as he rose to his feet and headed for the door that led into the garden. 

He heard footsteps tracking him and a hand closed around his wrist, "Did I upset you? I know I shouldn't have spoken about feelings but I just—"

"Ssh," Changbin drove him back against the wall, his hands braced against either side of Jisung's head. The brick bit into his palms but it was a welcome pain, something to ground him before he lost his head and did something spontaneous. Jisung was just so close and so, so hot. Fuck, he was just wearing a sweater and a pair of jeans that Changbin had seen a million times before, but he could be wearing a plastic bag and he’d still be attractive. He wished he could squeeze his eyes closed. But even with his eyes shut, there was no way Changbin wouldn't have breathed in that scent. So warm, sexy, engulfing, so  _ Jisung _ .

Changbin had to suppress a groan of despair when his cock began to fill until it was almost uncomfortable. He shifted his feet, confused, feeling more vulnerable than he had ever felt before.

And when Jisung cupped his face in his hands, he wanted to moan. "Binnie, you alright?"

“No,” he admitted, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. His chest heaved with the effort that it took to quell the rising urge to tell Jisung the truth. To tell his best friend that he'd been in love with him for years. He couldn't do it. Not yet.

Jisung's fingers brushed his mouth and in a state of almost suspended animation, he could feel them slowly sweep across his lips. His thumb caught on Changbin's lower lip, and then ever so slowly, he pushed down, the wetness there touching his thumb.

And it was that small movement that prompted Changbin to abruptly lose control and take Jisung's thumb into his mouth, sucking it slowly and thoroughly.

A gasp slipped from Jisung's lips and Changbin found himself being pushed against one of the stone pillars. "I missed you," he whispered against Changbin's lips, his breath harried and heavy. "Fuck, Binnie. I really missed you.”

A fragment of the truth was pulled from Changbin's lips too, "I missed you too, so much. It wasn't the same without you. It's never the same without you."

"What wasn't the same?" Jisung asked, his lips unbearably close.

_ Breathing _ , Changbin wanted to tell him. But to avoid the question, he lifted his arms and tangled his hands behind Jisung's head, bringing it down until Jisung's lips grazed his own; they remained there for a long second and then Changbin could literally feel Jisung's control snap as he lowered his mouth and took Changbin's in a deep, wet kiss.

A low moan built in Changbin's throat and he pulled on Jisung's hair in an attempt to get more of his lips. And when Jisung complied, they sank into the kiss, tongues tangling and stroking.

He pulled his head back to take a breath and promptly lost it when Jisung sank into him, his body pressing into Changbin's. “Oh God, yes.” Changbin's voice was slurred and fucked up – exactly how he felt. Fucked up. 

Jisung released a wild moan and then his lips chased after Changbin's again. Changbin almost broke away when he felt that hard and heavy pressure against his thigh. Jisung began to rut against him and Changbin lowered his hands to grab his ass and pull him closer. It was a desperate, unchecked gesture, and it seemed to turn the heat up for Jisung even more. Changbin began to cant his hips and rub against him, feeling his balls bunch and press into the seam of his jeans. It was a sharp, bright pain and it only compelled him to kiss Jisung deeper and wetter, their teeth clashing.

When they broke apart, Jisung whispered against his lips, “Hyunjin won’t be home until the morning. We have the entire house to ourselves.”

Clothes were discarded in the hallway – they’d take care of the mess later – as they pushed each other up against the walls, kissing, biting, and licking every inch of skin visible. Changbin felt starved, and even after having his fill of Jisung’s lips, greed drove him back for more. “Can’t get enough of you,” he murmured, driving Jisung back against a door. 

With one hand, Jisung began to undo the zipper on Changbin’s pants, his other hand moving behind him to open the door. They stumbled inside, filling the space with laughter. A guest bedroom. Perfect.

Fully naked, Jisung tipped himself backwards, landing amongst a mountain of floral pillows on the bed. Changbin slipped his wallet out, before shimmying out of his pants. He emptied the contents of his wallet onto the bed, displaying the sachets of lube of and a foil packet. Jisung was quick to flick the condom away with his foot. Changbin raised an eyebrow at him. “Jisung—” 

“I’m clean,” Jisung shrugged, his legs parting to tempt Changbin. “And I know you are too. So come on. Don’t be a coward, baby.”

_ Baby _ was a first. And it wasn’t all that bad, really. It was what spurred Changbin on as he moved to crawl between Jisung’s legs. He placed his hands on either side of Jisung, leaning down to place another kiss on his lips. This one was softer, less rushed than what they’d shared out in the hallway. He could taste Jisung’s coconut lipbalm on his tongue, and he hummed in satisfaction before kissing his way down Jisung’s jaw. 

“ _ Chang _ - _ bin _ ,” Jisung whined, drawing out each syllable of his name. “Need you, please.”

That compelled Changbin to get right to it. He sat back, fingers running over Jisung’s thighs as he guided them to part a little more. He tore open each sachet of lube. He didn’t want to hurt Jisung. 

He coated his fingers in lube and ran two of them along Jisung’s perineum. Jisung’s body began to undulate, a moan leaving his lips, eyes flaring open. “Changbin,” he gasped. “Please, please, please…”

Changbin chose that moment to push a finger inside.

Jisung’s hands flexed around the covers, and as Changbin dragged it out and did it again, Jisung shoved back, taking that finger in as far as it would go.

“Oh you’re fucking tight, Jisung,” Changbin said as he pulled his finger free and rubbed the pad of his thumb over the pucker he was now pouring a liberal amount of lube on. Changbin wasn’t that big, but still… “We’re going to have to get you nice and stretched before anything bigger than my fingers get in you."

As two of Changbin’s fingers slowly eased inside, Jisung gnashed his teeth together. “It’s alright, Sung,” Changbin soothed. “We’ll take it slow.” He waited for Jisung to adjust before scissoring his fingers, and watched the younger man arch his back, looking fucked out already. “You doing okay?”

Jisung nodded, whimpering a high-pitched “Yes.”

“That’s good, babe,” Changbin reassured him, adding another finger and watching as his back arched into a perfect curve again. “Relax.” He began to move his fingers, feeling Jisung expand around him. When Jisung’s breathing grew less labored, and his eyes began to flutter open again, Changbin removed his fingers, and wrapped them around his dick. He couldn’t wait to be inside Jisung, and he didn’t take his eyes off the man’s body as he lubed his length.

He pressed against that ring of muscles, and slowly slid his dick in past the resistant muscles until he was buried to the hilt in Jisung. Jisung moaned and clenched his jaw.

“I can’t believe I’m inside you, Jisung. Fuck, you’re so hot and tight.” He had to bite his tongue to stop himself from shouting in pleasure, his hand skimming damply over Jisung’s shivering body. He was too quiet. “Did I hurt you?”

_ Say no, please. _

Jisung shook his head, his whole body trembling, and Changbin had to strain to hear his whispered, “Don’t stop, Changbin.”

Changbin obeyed. He groaned as he dragged his hips slowly back before pressing deep again. God, he’d never felt anything like this. So damn tight. Adrenaline and desire pumped through him, but he tried to hold himself back as long as he could. He needed it to last.

This was where he wanted to live. With Jisung’s ass clinging to his cock, his body pushing back against him every time he withdrew, as if he couldn’t stand the loss. He was making his Jisung moan and shake and beg. Taking control of his pleasure for once. His. Jisung belonged to him right now.

He dug his fingers into Jisung’s hips, an action almost rendered impossible by the amount of sweat on his body. Jisung’s groan was loud and desperate, “Yes, Changbin.  _ Harder _ . You can’t hurt me. Fuck me like you want to. Let go.”

_ Oh, holy fuck _ . Those words would have stolen the last of his control if wasn’t so determined to not hurt Jisung. He began to move, each thrust slow but taking him in as deep as he could go. He could feel every clench and shiver from the body beneath him and it was so good his eyes wanted to roll back in his head.

_ It’s so good. Can’t stop. I never want to stop. _

But Jisung pushed him, “Faster, Changbin. Faster.” So Changbin drove into him, releasing some of the wilderness he’d been attempting to keep at bay. The rougher he got, the more Jisung pushed him. “Harder, baby. Fuck, just like that. So good. Deeper. Oh, God, your cock feels so—” A loud moan cut through his words and Changbin knew he’d found Jisung’s prostate. The sounds Jisung was making now, turned Changbin on. So much that the headboard began violently slamming into the wall with the force of his thrusts. Their bodies slapped wetly together, music to Changbin’s ears.

“Please,” Jisung moaned, fingers clutching desperately at the sheets. “I can’t last much longer. Please, give me more. Give me everything.”

“Do you like it?” Changbin heard the gravel in his voice. “You like my cock in your ass?”

“Yes,” he said instantly. “Only you, Changbin. Only want your cock, no one else’s. Only want you.”

A possessive need that he had no right to, curled around him. “Only me,” he repeated darkly, his hips pounding so hard he could feel it in his bones. “You’ve taken everything, Jisung. All of me. Now tell me this is mine.”

Jisung was groaning with every breath now, widening his thighs for more. “It’s yours. I’m yours. Anytime you want me. Any way you want me. Oh God, Changbin. Fuck, yes like that.”

Jesus. It was too good. He couldn’t get deep enough. Couldn’t go fast enough. He felt completely out of control. “I want it all, Jisung. All the time. I can’t stop wanting you.”

“You have me,” Jisung whispered, hissing when Changbin slowed his thrusts. “Please.”

Changbin was so close. But he had to wait to send Jisung over first. “Come for me, Sung. I want to feel you tighten around my cock. I need to see what I do to you.”

The words had Jisung shouting hoarsely with his release, his body jerking and quaking beneath him. “ _ Changbin _ .”

“So fucking good, Jisung. You’re taking it so good. You’re so good. You’re being so good for me.” Changbin heard the nonsense coming out of his mouth but he couldn’t stop it, any more than he could stop himself from responding to the clenching muscles around his cock. “Have to come inside you. Need you to fill you up, Jisung!”

Everything went black before coming back in bright, brilliant color. His body was a lightning rod in a storm and electricity was arcing off and through him with every jolt of his cock as he found his release. He looked down and saw it leaking out of Jisung’s ass and he wanted to run a victory lap and plant a damn flag. He wanted to howl. He would as soon as his body stopped trembling.

“I didn’t want to hurt you,” he said later when Jisung lay his head on his chest. “I’m sorry that it got so… rough.”

“I’m not made of glass. I asked for it.”

“But you are precious to me,” Changbin argued, a frown forming on his face. “I shouldn’t have been so rough.”

“Hey,” Jisung propped himself up, looking down at Changbin with disapproval. “I enjoyed myself so much. And I know you did too. Don’t take that experience away from me. Don’t make it into something it wasn’t.”

“I’m sorr—”

Jisung shut him up with a kiss, and when he pulled back, both of them wore smiles. “I like this, Changbin. This. Us.”

“Oh, yeah?” Changbin could feel the steady churn of his blood. “What does that mean?”

Jisung grinned, “We’ll just have to see, won’t we?”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading 💓💓💓💓  
> Twitter   
> CuriousCat


End file.
